Far away
by saphira404
Summary: AU 500 years after her death, Sesshomarou reflects on his feelings for Kagura. Song fic on Nickelback’s Far away. Rated T for dark themes.


FAR AWAY

_**FAR AWAY**_

**Summary:**_ 500 years after her death, Sesshomarou reflects on his feelings, for Kagura. Song fic on Nickelback's Far away._

_A/N: I decided to challenge myself with this song fic. It's a little darker fic than what I usually write, but no worries it's not that bad. Also Sesshy will be very OCC which is expected in a fic where he's supposed to reveal his feelings._

_Disclaimer: _I do not own either Inuyasha or the beautiful song 'Far way'.

_**This time, This place misused, Mistakes.**_

Yesterday as I walked in the busy city streets., I realized how much this city had changed in 500 years. Would you have liked it here? Probably not the air would have been to foul for your liking. How you enjoyed to take your feather out and fly in the sky. Sometimes I would gaze for hours at the blue sky hoping to see your white feather appear, even now I still do it sometimes, even if I know you will not come to make fun of me anymore.

Once again I am thinking about you. I wish you were here Kagura. How dare I? After all my loneliness is the price to pay for my own foolish mistakes.

_**Too long, Too late. Who was I to make you wait?**_

Yes, it was my fault. And now for 500 years you have been away from me. To think that five centuries is the time I needed to realize my feelings for you. But unfortunately it was 500 years too late.

I wonder how you did it, being so close to the one you love, but not being able to be with the object of your affection. I regret rejecting you all this times, it must have broken your heart. Why did I not realize what I had before? Why did I have to lose you before I could realize how important you were to me?

_**Just one chance. Just one breath. Just in case there's just one left**_

I left my excessive pride dictate my actions. I should have saved you long before that fateful day. The first time you came asking for my help, I should have listened to you and rid the earth of Naraku. I am sure you would find it ironic that I now wished I had been more like my brother, if you had gone to him I am sure he would have saved you.

You were my only chance for happiness and I know that now.

_**'Cause you know, **_

_**you know, you know**_

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me **_

_**and you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if **_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

Sometimes I wonder if you ever knew how I truly felt about you? Are you looking at me now? Do you know that every day I have been apart from you, I have been dying slowly?

You haunt my every dream, when I close my eyes I see you and I finally tell those words my pride forced me not to utter: I love you.

If you were not so far away, if only I could see you I would tell you how much I love you, how much I miss you. I do not know how long I will be able to hold on anymore, I need to see you, to be near you.

_**On my knees, I'll ask. Last chance for one last dance.**_

I would beg anyone, God, demon or human if it allowed me to see you again. If only just for one last time I could hold you in my arms. If at least I could have given you a proper farewell, but even then my pride took over and prevented me from doing what my heart was aching for.

You would be surprise of how much someone can change in five centuries. Today I would do anything you would want me to if it meant you would be in my arms. In honor of your namesake I would even dance with you if you asked me to.

_**'Cause with you, I'd withstand. All of hell to hold your hand.**_

I feel as if you have always been by my side during my times of hardship. You gave me the strength to keep going, I know with you holding my hand I would be able to accomplish anything.

During that last battle against Naraku, I felt you there, you were by our side, I could feel your winds swelling and empowering Inuyasha's wind scar as it dealt the final blow. At Rin's funeral, I felt you by my side, crying when once again my pride would not allow me do let my feelings out.

_**I'd give it all. I'd give for us. Give anything but I won't give up**_

I would do anything to be reunited with you. I spent those past centuries trying to bring you back to life. I tried using Tenseiga but the useless sword failed me every single time.

I asked my mother, but she could not help me. She was very curious about my motives, so I talked to her about you, it relieved the ache for some time, but it is still here in my chest every day. I had never been this close with my mother, once again I have you to thank.

Lastly I asked my brother's miko. She cried so much when I told her why I requested her help, I fail to understand why. Maybe because of her powers she could feel the pain in my heart. Even Inuyasha was sad, he blames himself for your death, but I told him the only ones responsible are Naraku and me.

Because I have yet to succeed does not mean I will give up. I will keep on going until I can finally be reunited with you

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**But you know, you know, you know **_

_**'Cause you know, **_

I have had enough of this life. I can not take it anymore, it does not mean anything without you anyway. I have made my decision, instead of trying to bring you back, I will go to you.

For once I cursed my strength as a taiyoukai, since it prevents me from going to you easily. Several times I tried to challenge powerful demons but it only ended with me being more powerful, having a larger territory or becoming wealthier. Even Inuyasha will not fight me anymore. The last time I challenged him, he took a blow and did even hit me back.

But it does not matter anymore, I found a simple and quick way. To think that all these years I relayed on my pride to guide me to then finish my life with such a pitiful method. It might be an undignified way, but at this point it does not matter anymore…As long as we are reunited.

_**Change of POV**_

Sesshomarou intently stared at his reflection in the mirror of his bathroom. Without hesitation, he then plunged his hand in his pocket and fished out a small phial containing a black liquid. He opened the phial and just as he was about to drink the powerful poison, a gust of wind came in from the opened window. He had gotten so used to leaving the widows in his house opened that he forgot to close them.

What seemed at first to be an innocent wind became much stronger, and despite his incredible strength the wind managed to pry the phial away from Sesshomarou's fingers. He looked down to see the small glass bottle shatter on his marble floor.

The black poison quickly spread melting the white marble tile. As he turned around, Sesshomarou noticed that the gust of wind was quickly and surely taking a shape. Once he registered what was happening he gasped loudly.

A few inches away from him stood his wind sorceress the same haunting smile adorning her lips, she was not made of flesh and blood, but of her own element. But before Sesshomarou could utter a single word, Kagura disappeared.

_**You know, you know. I wanted. I wanted you to stay**_

The dog demon held his breath and stood without moving, hoping that his wind witch would suddenly reappear. He thought that as usual she was teasing him, that she was just playing a cruel game of hide and seek.

"Kagura?" was the only thing he could say. Once he realized that she was gone, he walked to the closest window and murmured to the wind "Come back, I need you".

_**'Cause I needed**_

When he did not receive any answer, Sesshomarou felt like he was the one whose heart had been ripped out. The person he needed the most had left him once again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomarou snapped his eyes open, he sat up in his bed and found himself to be drenched in sweat. He looked around and found his bedroom to be empty. He realized that something very important was missing, or rather someone. He started breathing heavily as he tried to chase away the remnants of sleep, which were still clouding his mind.

The one thing missing, was of course his Kagura.

_**I need to hear you say**_

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I forgive you**_

_**For being away for far too long**_

"Sessh what's wrong?" he heard a feminine voice ask from the doorway.

As he turned around he saw his mate walk in their bedroom. She placed the baby monitor along with a half empty milk bottle on the nightstand before joining him under the covers of their bed.

Sesshomarou breathed a sigh of relief and cupped her delicate face in his hands before placing a soft kiss on her red lips. Surprised by her husband's sudden display of affection, she could only stare at him.

"Kagura. I do not think I say it enough, but I love you. And I could never live without you. I just remembered what my life used to be before you came back to me".

Sesshomarou then gently shook his head trying to rid his mind and heart of the horrible feelings of sadness and despair he felt in his dreams.

The wind sorceress smiled sadly, remembering how she had saved Sesshomarou, as he was a few seconds short of ending his own life. She then averted her ruby red gaze from her husband's amber eyes and looked at the thin and long sword adorning the wall of their bedroom. The Tenseiga which that same night, after recognizing the pain and love in Sesshomarou's heart decided it was time to bring her back to him.

Kagura breathed deeply before saying "I love you too Sesshomarou. It was just a nightmare. I've been by your side for the past years. We have a family now and I'm not going anywhere. "

_**So keep breathing**_

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

Reassured by her words, and as if to seal her promise Sesshomarou took her in his arms.

"I do wonder why I keep having this nightmare" Sesshomarou wondered aloud.

"Simple, it's because you love me and you regret being a pompous ass to me in the past. It's the price to pay for almost letting me go. And even if I forgave you, I did not forget that it took you 500 freaking years to finally admit your feelings." Kagura answered with a grin.

_**Keep breathing**_

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

_**Keep breathing**_

_**Hold on to me never, never let me go**_

_**Keep breathing **_

_**Hold on to me never, never let me go**_

The dog demon smiled and took in his mate's comforting scent, before relaxing completely. Holding her tightly in his arms, he closed his eyes and before drifting back to sleep he said "I am sorry. But rest assured, I will never let you go".

At his words, Kagura let out a small chuckle before answering "Believe me I'll never want to be far away from you".

**THE END**

A/N: Some of you are probably going 'what the hell'? But since it's my first songfic, I wanted to experiment and do something a little 'different'. Nice challenge. Anyway I want to hear what you think!


End file.
